


Im a cringe baby

by Bluberrii_smoothiee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, OCs - Freeform, OC’S - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluberrii_smoothiee/pseuds/Bluberrii_smoothiee
Summary: Just self indulgent oneshots with my ocs lmao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was staring to slip into the horizon as you walked through the snow blanketed park with him. The approaching evening combined with the cold sting of winter. The trees were bare but it was beautiful. The snow shimmered gently in the dusky light.

Jonah walked alongside you, hand wrapped in his. His expression, stern and serious, hid a tension he couldn't let go of. A tightness in his shoulders that never quite left him. He shivered slightly as you walked through the park. You pulled him closer, he’s never been very confident making the first move. You asked him on the first date after all! 

You don’t think you’ll ever forget how he looked then. The warm feeling in your chest as you sat in the coffee shop and just... talked. He had an iced tea, It was so easy to just- talk to him. You could go back and forth for hours and then sit in perfectly comfortable silence. He made you feel so safe. His tension was different then, just as tightly wound but... softer. As if he were scared to get too close. As if any sudden movement would scare you away. He’d always had trouble letting himself be happy, he was always scared he’d mess it up.

He flinched when you pulled in closer before quickly relaxing in your embrace. Despite his shiver he was warm. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder as you both walked down the the the snow laden trail. Jonah gently tugged your jacket to get your attention. You looked up at him.

“Theres a spot by the lake i wanna show you, love.” He almost whispered.

He lead you along the trail. You haven’t often been to the park, many of the turns were unfamiliar. You trusted him though; you didn’t have any reason not to.

The lake was almost entirely frozen over, the pale broken sheets littered the waters surface.. Near the shore was a bench, a small roof sheltered it from the recently fallen snow. You sat there together, just being with eachother. He pulled you close, a hand around you and resting his head against yours. 

Over the trees was a bright scarlet sunset. A few flakes of white fluttered down through the evening air. It had begun to snow. You closed your eyes as you sat with jonah. All was calm.

“I love you.” He whispered to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SEXUAL IN NATURE, plz read with caution!!
> 
> 100% consensual bc i dont fuck with that non con shit.

You knew he’d be rough, he’s just that kind of person. You didn't expect him to go from 1 to 1000 so quickly however. What started as heavy teasing foreplay violently catapulted in him pulling at your hair and running his nails roughly against your breasts. It was all you could manage to not break into desperate whines right then and there as he pinched at your chest, very purposefully avoiding your nipples.

This douchebag was gonna tease you to death.

Before you could protest he gripped his cold hand around your throat. You didn't know someone could have that much strength in one hand. Effortlessly he had closed off your airway. He pulled close to you, gazing at you in amusement and excitement as you squirmed under his grip, other hand still pinching your chest.

As you squirmed you found his leg between yours, he was poised over you, taking in your breathless beauty. Desperate for attention, you buck your hips into him. A moan rises from you, interrupted by the hand around your neck, it never escaped.

He realized what you were doing and released your neck, instead moving both hands to yank at your hair. He pulled you up to meet his gaze. A devilish grin plastered on his face. You silently cursed yourself as the wordless threat passed between you. He shifted as you caught your breath. He grabbed your chin roughly, pointing your face to look at his.

“You should know better, kitten.” He teases, “You know what comes next.”

He lays a gentle hand on your neck, he leans in to your collar bone. His lips brush against you skin, your breath hitches. His warm breath arouses goosebumps across your skin. You feel pressure against your collar, his teeth on your skin. He bites down, the sensation rouses a whimper from you. This seems to ease him onwards more, he nibbles at you intently. One specifically more painful and exciting than the rest draws out a pleasured moan from you, mixed with a painful grunt. He pulls away momentarily, a smear of red on his lips. He licks at it, never breaking eye contact with you. He shifts again, you stare at the ceiling for a moment, collecting yourself. He loved when you were a mess and you weren’t gonna give him that satisfaction. 

That line of thought was quickly interrupted by a vibrating sensation against your clit. In a lapse of control you let a drawn out moan into the room. A borderline clawed hand caressed your thigh, running up to cup your chest. Immediately all cool you had was gone as you quivered against his touch. His hands were firm and held the vibrator firm even as you squirmed. 

“Aw look at you. Such a mess for me.” He purred

Quickly the sensations rose in intensity, if you were lucky he’d let you orgasm without the teasing. It seemed you’d have no such luck tonight, he pulled it away so your ragged moans quickened and you whined.

“You’re a fucking asshole.” You only half teased.

He chuckled at you, a low gravely laugh that sent chills down your spine. He ran a hand through your hair gently, before roughly grabbing it. He pulled close once more and his breath was hot against your ear. 

“Beg for it.”

You heard a clicking noise and as he placed the vibrator back onto you, you realized he had turned it down.

God fucking damnit. There goes all your hope for having dignity intact by the end of this.

You bucked your hips into the vibrations, he caught onto this quickly and gripped your hip firmly, nails digging into your skin slightly.

“Beg.” He repeated.

No, you weren't gonna jerk his massive fucking ego. At least you though you weren't. Your resolve was quickly wavering at the aggravation of him edging you. So close, only to pull away and tease you more. 

“Mmn- oh god please-“ You squeaked out, desperate for orgasm.

He pulled the vibrator away once more.

“What was that?”

You knew he was teasing you but god you didn't fucking care anymore. 

“Please- god please let me cum.” You begged, just as he wanted.

To your satisfaction, the vibrator cranked up in intensity once more and you moaned in rhythm. Quickly you aproached orgasm, and as your body tensed into the peak, he held the vibrator to you unwavering. Your body spasmed slightly, the overstimulation was just as overwhelming as it was fucking incredible. 

Finally, a gasping moaning mess, he let you rest. Pulling the vibrator away, he gently brushed stray hair away from your face. He leaned into your bruised collar bone and kissed at it so delicately. When the embarrassment finally set in he grinned at you.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Oh fuck off and cuddle me.” You snapped back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to severely regret this chapter bUT ITS REALLY FUN TO WRITE THIS SHIT ESPECIALLY WITH RLLY FUCKED UP CHARACTERS DO NOT ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE IF U KNOW ME IRL NO U DONT AAA
> 
> Dies cutely and cries in i don't know how dicks works.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when ur own ocs r ur comfort characters

By the time midnight rolled around, you'd seen enough poor cinematography to last a life time. That wasn't a bad thing though, you felt more relaxed then you had in a while. It seemed Jonah was too, cursing at poorly scripted action scenes and laughing at cheesy one liners. You'd met him a long time ago and back then he was grumpy and shy and he wasn't any different now. It was worth the time it took to get to know him.

He never failed to stick with you, through all the little bumps in the road and as frustrating as he was at times- he cared very deeply about you. Your life might honestly suck had you not met him.

Jonah shifted from his position next to you on the couch. He stretched before saying in a slightly tired voice:

"Want a soda? I think I've got Root Beer in the fridge." He picked up some stray dishes as he spoke.

"Dude I fucking love Root Beer. Gimme." You grabbed wrappers strewn about the table.

You both walked into his kitchen, he dumped a couple empty plates and bowls into the sink, you stuffed the wrappers and trash into the garbage. You'd been hanging out together all day, you both brought too many snacks and you both shared them all anyways. Lately you've felt like the world is caving in on you, you can't control anything anymore and the stress and really been getting to you.

Honestly that was the longest you'd gone without talking to him, the longer you waited the more upset you feared he'd be. He never was, he was concerned more than anything and when he asked you to hang out saying yes was the easiest thing in the world. 

Jonah reached into the fridge and pulled out two Root Beers, he tossed you one and you barely reacted in time to catch it,. Smug bastard knew he'd be able to catch you off guard with that.

"Watcha wanna watch next? We've pretty much gone through my whole DVD collection at this point."

"I still can't fucking believe you have DVD's dude-" You retort jokingly.

"Well fuck you too asshole." He snaps back lightheartedly,"they're not that old man jesus."

"Yea but you are." You reply slyly.

You continue back and forth for what could easily have been hours. Friendly banter that you dearly missed. An idea pops into your head.

"Have you ever watched Avatar The Last Airbender?"

"Avatar The What?" He replies in confusion.

"My man you are in for a treat. Let me go grab my computer."


End file.
